Batman and Wonder Woman: The Fight for Earth
by Batcomiczone
Summary: A massive invasion see's to conquer the planet Earth. Bruce must lead the league to defend earth. But will he be able to while he is worried about the safety of his love interest.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bruce and Diana were walking together in the watch tower.

"So does Bruce Wayne have any plans this weekend? Or is Batman going to be too busy brooding?" She asked.

"We both know the answer to that."

"Don't you ever get lonely?"

He let out a heavy sigh. "You have no idea."

"Maybe you should take a girl dancing." she suggested. "Maybe with a girl you still owe a dance with." She said flashing him a smirk.

She was right. Bruce still owed her a dance after one mission where he helped her. It was the same night she figured out his identity. She wasn't such a bad detective herself.

Bruce and Diana both had feelings for each other. He was to afraid to show it, while she was a little more open about it. She felt that there could be something between them. He felt that she would get hurt by his enemies even if she was an Amazon.

The watch tower then shook. As if somehow there was an earthquake in space. Diana and Bruce looked at each other. "That's not good." They said in unison.

They ran to the bridge to see J'onn. "What was that?" they asked again in unison.

"We haven't been hit. But i'm getting anomalies and figures on the radar. The jumps we are feeling are in sync with their appearance on the radar but i can't them visually. The scanners detect them on the far side of the earth." J'onn explained.

Bruce approached the large window overlooking earth. With another jump a ship appeared just outside of the watchtower. It was a large ship in the shape of a skull. Bruce recognized it instantly. "It's Brainiac! He's returned!" He shrieked.

"Preparing weapons." J'onn announced.

"It won't work. Our weapons aren't strong enough. It's not going to hurt his ship. Send all power to forward shield's and evacuate the tower." Bruce ordered.

J'onn pressed his hand on the intercom. "All personal evacuate the tower. I repeat evacuate the tower. This is not a drill, we are under attack." He announced.

Clark showed up at the bridge. "What going o-." He was unable to finish his sentence. "Dear god no." He said as he saw Brainiacs ship.

"Why aren't you firing?" Clark shrieked.

"Well for one they haven't fired at us." J'onn said.

At that moment Brainiac opened fire on the tower. The tower shook and took damage. The shields weren't nearly strong enough to give them the time needed.

"Now they've fired at us." J'onn said.

"Yeah i noticed." Clark quipped. "Fire back."

"Are weapons can't hurt a ship like that. The only thing we can do is use all power to shield the ship and beam everybody back down to earth." Bruce said.

Another hit caused critical damage. "We won't survive another strike like that." J'onn warned.

"Tell all members who can go into space to meet me out there. I'm going to draw there fire." Clark said as he headed to the airlock.

John Stewart met up with him there. "Clark. We have been receiving reports of ships just like this one coming in all across the globe. It's full on invasion."

"One thing at a time Lantern. First we need to defend this station long enough to evacuate everyone." Clark said as he opened the airlock. He, Lantern and the other hero's who could fight in space engaged Brainic's ship.

"There're unleashing fighter and boarding ships!" Lantern warned. Bruce saw that after each lifeboat left the Tower, a boarding ship showed up were and boarded from were it took off from.

"They're using the airlocks of the escape pods. We go out and they come in." Bruce said.

"Clever bastards." Diana growled.

"Diana come with me. We're going to run these guys off the tower. J'onn you stay here and keep the ship alive." Bruce ordered.

"Let's show these creatures they're messing with the wrong warriors." Diana said as she crackled her knuckles.

Bruce and Diana saw a group of enemy forces coming around the corner. They saw large droid with Brainiac symbol's on them. But then they saw something that unsettled them even more.

Parademons. The vile creatures that once served Darkseid now wore Brainiac's symbol as they fought side by side with his droids. Diana and Bruce had great chemistry when they fought together. They made short work of them.

"Braniac and Darkseid have joined forces?" she asked.

"I don't think so. Darkseid wouldn't work well with Brainiac. Neither would he let his pawns wear his symbol. I think Darkseid and him had a clash of personalities, and Braniac came out on top." Bruce guessed.

"Which is what makes him more dangerous now, more than ever." Diana said softly.

A feeling of hopelessness crept over them. The last time they faced Braniac, they almost died. Now he had to be more powerful to have defeated Darkseid and take over his army.

"Batman do you read me, over?" J'onn asked Bruce over the comms.

"I hear you. What is it?" Bruce asked back.

"I'm getting a large power signature from the lower levels. Not sure what it is. But the power readings are sporadic." J'onn explained.

"What is it?" Diana asked.

"It's a bomb." Bruce guessed. "We have to get down there now."

As Bruce and Diana made their way to the bomb, Clark, John, and the other took out the fighters and tried to keep Brainiac's warship focused on them.

"Light'em up!" John yelled as he took down as many ships as he could.

Clark tore threw the ships like the were tissue paper. "Keep fighting we can do this!" Clark motivated the other hero's. But deep down even he wasn't so sure they could.

Diana and Bruce saw the bomb. It was a large casket shaped device.

"Here's our plan of attack-" Bruce started.

"I have a plan. Attack." She said as she charged the pawns guarding the bomb.

"God, i love that woman." He thought to himself as he followed her.

He and Diana took out the men and began to hear the bomb make some very menacing sounds.

"You should probably defuse that thing now." She suggested.

Bruce pulled out his remote hacking device and shut it down.

"How much time was left?" She asked.

"You don't wanna know?" He answered.

"Batman, the station is barley holding on. We need to take out that ship." J'onn warned.

Bruce looked at the bomb and got a crazy idea. "J'onn permission to leave the station?" He requested.

"For what purpose?" J'onn asked.

"To give Brainiac back his bomb." Bruce answered.

J'onn got an idea of what Bruce was planning. "Permission granted.

He and Diana dragged the heavy bomb to the elevator and took it the bottom level. When they got down there they put on space suits.

"I know what you're thinking and it's crazy?" Diana warned him.

"So stay here." he suggested.

"Unfortunately for us both... i like crazy." she said flashing him a grin.

Bruce walked over to the lever and got ready to pull it. His eyes were a dead stare at the bomb.

"One question. What if you miss?" She asked.

"I won't." He growled as he pulled the lever.

The large airlock opened. The vacuum of space pulled the bomb out of the tower. Bruce reach out and was able to grab the bomb as he flung was out into space.

Diana followed him and was tasked with keeping the ship off his tail. She used her lasso to throw some of the ships away from him, into the other ships.

Clark and John made an opening for him. They cut a hole in the ship large enough for Bruce to fly into. His moment stalled as they entered Braniac's ship. There was still no gravity. He activated the bomb. It began to buzz menacingly again. He placed his legs on the bomb and pushed off of it out of the hole, into Diana's arms.

"Gotcha." She said as she caught him. She then flew them a safe distance away as the bomb destroyed Braniac's ship.

"For a reckless billionaire, he flew pretty good." John quipped to Clark.

Wally pulled up in a Javelin. "Diana, Bats, get in. We're taking this fight to the surface."

Diana and Batman joined the Flash, and Hawgirl in the jet. Superman and Green lantern followed them.

There was a Warship over every major city in the world. London, Paris, Hong Kong, Tokyo, and Metropolis just to name a few.

Diana could see the shock in Bruce's face. He didn't know what they could do without another bomb like the one they just used.

"So what's the plan bats?" Wally asked.

"Why are you asking me." He growled.

"Because if you don't have a plan then we're all screwed." Hawkgirl said.

Bruce shook his head. Diana reached out and held his hand. "You can do this." She assured him.

Bruce nodded and turned to Wally. "Where's the largest ship located?" He asked.

"Metropolis, why?" Wally answered.

"That must be the flagship." Bruce replied.

"So do you have a plan now?" Wally asked.

Bruce nodded.

"We're going in."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Justice league laid low while Batman and Superman went around the city and scouted the area. Brainiac's force's were quickly occupying the city. Bruce and Clark came back with new information.

"Brainiac's ship is protected by a shield barrier." Bruce said. "We won't get close to his ship until we take it down."

"So how do we take it down?" John asked.

"Bruce and I found three different shield generators. They are casting the shield protecting his ship." Clark explained.

"So we take down the generators and the barrier will fall?" Diana asked.

"A small section, yes." Bruce answered.

"Good enough for me." Diana said ready to punish the creatures who invaded their home.

The generators were hidden in large buildings. These buildings were spaced apart within 200 yards of each other. Bruce was piloting the Javelin.

"We'll split up. Clark and Wally will take the one on the left. Shiera and John you take the one on the right. Diana and I are gonna punch on through the middle." Bruce planned.

"Of course Bruce want's to go with Diana." John muttured to Shiera.

"Those crazy kids just need to go on a date." Shiera replied.

Bruce dropped the ramp. Superman, Lantern, and Hawkgirl all stood ready to drop. Flash knelled down in front of Clark seeing that Clark was his ride to the generator.

Bruce held out his hands. He started counting down from 5 with his fingers. He then made a fist to signal for them to drop. Lantern and Hawkgirl dropped out from the jet and flew to their target as Clark grabbed Wally and flew them to their target. Diana and Bruce continued on course. He then sent the Javelin on a collision course with the building. Diana and Bruce ran to the ramp and jumped out. She wrapped her arms around him and hovered in the air with him in her arms. The Javelin crashed into the building and blew up on impact. Diana flew into the opening created with Bruce in her arms.

She threw him at one of the droids. Bruce kicked it's head clean off with the speed and velocity he had behind him. Bruce took out the Parademons while Diana went to work on the droids. However they didn't count on their target being the most well guarded.

Clark and Flash made it to the generator. Clark destroyed it and looked out the window.

He could see a light on their building go out. "Okay so that's one, John and Shiera should just be about to..." Their light went out. "That's two. It's all up to Bruce and Diana." Clark said. They were lagging behind.

Clark reached Bruce on the comms link.

"Bruce can you hear me?"

"Diana and I are a little busy at the moment!"

"How long before you take it down?"

"We can't there's too many of them. Diana look out Ahhhgggggg!" Bruce shrieked in pain as his coms went out.

"BRUCE!" Clark cried. He turned to wally. "Their building double time." Clark said as he flew and the flash ran to their building. Within seconds Hawkgirl, Lantern, Superman, and Flash had joined Wonder Woman in taking out the remaining forces. They shut down the shield and watched the shield barrier fall.

"Where's Bruce?" John asked.

"They swarmed us. They're were too many of them, even for me." Diana said. "They took him away." Diana said looking at the ship. "I think Brainiac has something planned for him. Something horrible." She said filled with worry for the man she had strong feeling for.

"We'll get him back." Clark reassured her placing his hand on her shoulder.

Meanwhile on Brainiac's ship; Bruce was being beaten By some large creature serving as Brainiacs pet/bodyguard. Bruce tried to fight back but it was pointless.

Is that the best you got?" Bruce taunted, causing the creature to hit him harder. He threw Bruce up against the wall hard. Bruce struggled to his knee's. "Come on, impress me." Bruce taunted again. The creature raised his fist ready to finish Bruce off.

"Stop you imbecile creature." Brainiac said calmly. "He wants you to kill him. I have plans for him so i prefer if you did not." Brainiac said as he ordered the creature to drag Bruce over to him.

Bruce sat on his knees before Brainiac. "What's the matter hotshot? Can't start your own party?" He asked.

Brainiac looked down on him. "I'll admit i need your help. But that secret dies with you and all the rest."

"What do you want me to do?" Bruce growled.

"I need your scientific mind. But i will need it later. After i use you as bait for your friends to come."

"Wait a minute, you knew. You knew we would take down the shields. You knew how we were going to attack... How?" Bruce was in shock.

"I have a 12th level intellect. There's a lot i know." Brainiac replied with a smug look on his face.

"Then why do you need my help?" Bruce asked.

Brainiac's smug smile turned to a frown. "Take him to the brig." he ordered his creature to drag him away.

Diana and the rest planed an assault on the ship. "We'll need as much help as we can get. All the other hero's are scattered fighting the rest of the ships around the world. It's just us here, so first we need to find Bruce and get him to help us the rest of the way through. We can only defeat Brainiac if we all work together." she said.

While Diana was planning the attack with the league. Bruce was wondering around the dark room Brainiac used as a brig. He heard a haunting voice creep up behind him.

"Hello Dark Knight."

Bruce turned around and was shocked at who he saw.

"Darkseid?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Surprised to see me?" Darkseid asked.

"Not exactly. I knew you were either dead or captured." Batman answered. "I saw your parademons now serve him."

Darkseid was bound in chains to the wall. Unable to move. "So it is just you he captured? The powerless one? I Can't say im surprised either." Darkseid replied.

Bruce gave him an unamused grunt. "What happened? Why didn't he just kill you?" Batman asked.

"He came to Apokolips and asked me and my army to join him. I refused to work with him. He then challenged me to a fight. I was cocky and arrogant in the fight allowing him the opportunity to defeat me." Darkseid explained.

"You were cocky and arrogant? That's a first." Batman quipped.

Darkseid ignored him and conitued with his story. "Brainiac has kept me alive to taunt me. To Humiliate me. He wants to conquer your world with my army as i stay here chained in the darkness like a rat.

"Eh, You are his trophy." Batman said.

"Eh, right." Darkseid replied.

"Brainiac says he's using me as bait, then he has plans to use my mind." Bruce explained.

"Transference." Darksied said.

"What?"

"He's going to transfer his consciousness. Only intelligent minds like ours can withstand his vast knowledge being transferred other minds would crack and pop like balloons. He would have transferred his consciousness to me, but he wants to leave me here to suffer." Darkseid said.

"What makes me so special?" Batman asked.

"Well my guess is one; you're one of the few minds that could survive this process. And two; he might like your physical condition. If he transferred his power and mind to you. He'll become even more powerful. He would know your fighting style. His strength and speed would increase. He would have complete control of your body while you sit in agony locked in a cramped corner of your mind."

"That's not going to happen. I will not allow that to happen."

"You have no choice. If i could i would squash you like the worm you are. But Brainiac defeated me. What chance does a weak man have on defeating him?"

"You know i have powerful friends."

"Well your _powerful_ friends are not helping you out of this one." Darkseid said as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. It was the only way he could try and relax.

Bruce looked into his belt to see if there was something they didn't take from him. The only thing he could find was a piece of paper and a pen. He figured he might as well make the best use of it.

* * *

Diana stood starring at the ship. The league was waiting for nightfall to strike. "Bruce. What are they doing to you in there?" She quietly asked as if he could hear her. Shiera saw Diana and decided to talk to her.

"You're worried about him aren't you?"

"I won't deny it. I care deeply for him."

"Yeah we noticed. You know he likes you too?"

"Sometimes i'm not so sure."

"Diana, i know men pretty well. He looks at you the way John and I look at each other."

"It's true." John called out after overhearing what she said.

"We'll get Bruce back. And then you two kids can finally go out like you should have a long time ago." Shiera said.

A small smile made it's way across her face. She looked back at the ship. "Hera, protect Bruce. Keep him safe."

Bruce put the pen and paper back into his belt. "Who were you writing too? What is it about?" Darkseid asked.

"What do you care?" Bruce growled.

"Well seeing as talking to you is the only form of company and entertainment i'll have for the next eternity, i just thought i'd ask." Darkseid replied.

Bruce just sat there silently.

"We could be allies you know." Darkseid suggested.

"Fuck off."

"I'm serious. Think about it. When your friends come for you they'll be walking into a trap. Free me and we'll work together to stop Brainiac. Then i will take my army back to Apokolips."

"And why should i trust you?"

"A leap of faith."

Bruce shook his head. "Even if i could i can't. I don't have the tools to do so."

"Just thought i'd let you know in case you figured out a way."

* * *

Nightfall. The league made it's way to the ship. They snuck aboard and look for Bruce. Diana suggest they split up. Same groups as before. The only difference is that she's on her own. They see Brainiac's face show up on all the monitors on the ship. "Hello Justice League. I am about to change my form. Your friend Batman shall become a fine host for my new body. Once i overtake him, i will be unstoppable."

Shiera and John made it to a elevator leading to the room Brainiac was broadcasting from.

"Clark, how close are you guys?" Diana asked over the coms.

John looked up at the long flight up. "Not close enough." He answered.

"Are you ready Batman?" Brainiac asked.

"Go to hell." He growled in response.

Brainiac and Bruce sat on their knees facing each other. The creature held Bruce still has Brainiac held his hands up to Bruce's face. Before he could begin, Diana came busting in and delivered a kick to the creature sending him flying off the edge into the dark abyss that lay beneath the platform supporting them.

"Bruce!" she called out.

"Get out of here." He shrieked

"Not without you." She said as she fought off the parademons.

"You only delay the inevitable. Bruce shall become my next host." Brainiac said as his force's surrounded her. "You cannot hope to beat them all."

Bruce walked up to her and tossed a dagger to her. She caught it.

"Do it Diana. Kill me. It's the only way." Bruce said.

"I can't." She cried.

"Do it! NOW!" He growled.

She let out a shout of pain as Brainiac shot her in the back.

"NO!" he cried. He caught her body as she fell into his arms.

"Your forefathers wisely set aside there compassion. Steeled themselves for what need to be done." Brainiac said as he approached Bruce.

Tears filled Bruce's eyes as he held Diana in his arms. He took her hand and tucked his the paper he had written earlier into her hand.

"I see now why the others left you behind... You are weak. And gods must be strong. I shall make you a god."

* * *

Darkseid opened his eye's as Clark broke down the door to the brig. He and Wally walked in. A cold stare of hatred laid on all of their faces.

"Look, you don't like us and we sure as hell don't like you." Clark growled. "But if we don't do something, Brainiac is going to take over Batman... And we're all gonna die." Clark then reluctantly freed Darkseid. He fell to his knees and slowly stood up.

"Well then... Lead the way." Darkseid said with a twisted grin on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clark, Wally and Darkseid met up with John and Shiera. They both looked shocked at Darkseid. "He's with us, for now." Clark explained. They just accepted it. They had to save Bruce and Diana.

They saw the bodies of Diana Bruce and Brainiac all laying down. Clark held Diana in her arms. She let out a groan as she opened her eyes. "Bruce, is he..." She asked softly.

Clark looked over at Bruce, who wasn't moving.

Brainiac sat up "Can you see Superman, the moment of my glory is here."

Clark gently helped Diana to her feet.. "It will not last." He replied. "The league will stop you no matter what. You failed."

Bruce then sat up. "The justice league? Lies for the weak. Beacons for the deluded." He said in Brainiac's voice.

"What's happening." Diana asked.

"The transference is still in progress. This is our chance. You must destroy both bodies now." Darkseid said.

"What?" Diana shrieked.

"Kill them both." Darkseid said.

"There has to be another way." She said kneeling beside Bruce. "Can you here me?"

"My feet tread the path. I shall become a god." Brainiac said.

"You fools will be sheep to slaughter. Nothing else... No! I'm not letting you take over." Bruce said as he fought for control over his mind.

"That's it Bruce fight it. You are stronger than him."

Bruce's mind burned. "Oh god the pain! AHHHGGG." He shouted as his mind tore itself apart figuring out which consciousness to obey. Bruce finally passed out and fell face first onto the floor. Diana held him in her arms.

"Bruce?" She asked. Can you hear me? He was hyperventilating, letting out low groans of pain. Blood ran down his nose. "Bruce!" She cried as she held him.

Bruce could hear her voice in the dark. It brought him back to her. He opened his eyes to see her beautiful face filled with tears. He coughed into his hand and wiped the blood from his nose. "Say something, only Bruce would say." She demanded.

"I'm a little lost for words right now, princess." He said. She hated the fact she loved to hear him call her that. It sounded even better now.

"You're okay." She said with tears in her eyes. She remembered the letter he placed in her hand earlier. She looked over at the ground where she dropped it. She helped Bruce to his feet, took the letter, and kept it safe.

Brainiac let out a shout as he struggled to his feet. "You dull creature. I could have made you the most powerful being in the galaxy." Brainiac said.

"I'm better this way." Bruce growled.

"I've had enough of this, let's end this." Diana said as she threw her lasso around Brainiac and kept him still.

Hawk Girl stuck her mace at both his knees causing him to collapse onto them. Lantern shot a power beam at Brainiac, Clark joined in using his heat vision on him. Darkseid then shot his omega beams at Brainiac. They all concentrated their power on him.

The stopped after a minute to see if it had worked. Brainiac's body was melted and contorted. He struggled to speak, only gibberish escaped his mouth. Bruce walked up to him. "How did you deny my mind? Who are you to possess such will?" Brainiac demanded to know.

Bruce glared at him. He then grabbed Brainiacs neck. "I am vengeance. I am the night... I am Batman." He growled as he tore Brainiac's head from his shoulder's.

Darkseid slowly clapped his hands together. "What a performance. I must say, Bravo." He said sarcastically. "Now that's done with, it's time to betray you."

"No surprise there." Wally quipped.

Darksiee's eye's glowed red as he took back control of his parademons. He had his parademons attack the leagueas he escaped.

"We trade on villain for another." Batman said to Diana. She nodded in agreement.

The parademons were no match for all the league members working together. Batman was a little off his game but he still beat the crap out of them. Diana made these creatures regret coming to earth. But these creatures weren't meant to beat the league. Darkseid just needed a distraction and he got it.

Darkseid took control of the ship and ordered all his forces to kill the heroes. The League found a small ship to escape. As they flew away they received a call from Martian Manhunter.

"J'onn to Justice League do you read me?" He asked over the coms.

"Loud and clear J'onn what is it?" Clark asked back.

"I hope Batman doesn't mind but i called Dick, Jason and Tim to help." J'onn said

"Actually i do mind." Bruce growled.

"They took down two more of the generators casting a barrier over the ship. "J'onn continued.

"How does that help us?" Shiera asked.

"I now have a clear shot of the ship using the watch towers Pulse Canon." J'onn answered.

"The Pulse Canon's beam? In our atmosphere?" Clark cried.

"What's the Pluse Canon?" Diana asked.

"Bats, J'onn, Clark and I all worked on a big weapon for emergencies. It's located on the bottom of the tower."

"It's a prototype. We don't know if it'll work." Clark groaned.

"It's one hell of a way to grab Darkseid's attention. Hold onto your teeth." Bruce said as J'onn fired the weapon.

A large orange beam of raw power came crashing down on the ship.

"Mother Nature just pissed her pants." Wally said in awe of the beams power.

The ship was pulverized by the weapon.

"You have not seen the last of me. I shall return." Darkseid said as he finished fixing his boomtube. "You worms will pay." He said as he returned to his home planet.

"I have confirmation. All of Brainiac's droids have shut down. The parademons are on the run. Justice League we've won." J'onn announced.

All the members cheered. Well all except Batman of course. He just breathed a sigh of relief.

"Aren't you happy we won?" Diana asked.

"You know me princess. I'm a brooder." He replied. "But how about tonight i throw a party to celebrate our victory?" He then looked at her and grinned. "I still owe you a dance after all."

He held out his hand. She smiled brightly as she took and held it tightly.

"Do you still have that letter?" He asked.

"Yes." she answered.

"Are you going to reed it?"

"What do you think?"

Even under that mask, Diana could swear Bruce was blushing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The members of the league all gathered at Bruce's mansion for a party. It was a black tie event. Just a good time to celebrate saving the human race from Brainiac. They also felt good about sending Darkseid running scared back home. Shiera and John saw Bruce standing alone. He was looking good but he had a look a anxiousness on his face.

"Nice place you got Bruce." John complimented.

"Thanks."

"You seem tense. Excited for a special someone?" Sheira asked.

"Well I-"

"Bruce, just ask her out." John chuckled.

"What are you-"

"It's getting old Bruce. We ALL know you like her. She even knows it too." Shiera said annoyed with Bruce.

"You're both being ridicu-" Bruce was unable to finish his sentence as she took his breath away.

Diana slowly walked in wearing a red dress that complemented her body perfectly. But then again, with her perfection, anything would look good on her. He almost feinted as they looked eyes and she flashed him a smile.

John looked at Diana and back at Bruce. "I think we'll leave you too alone." John said as he and Shiera walked away.

"You two crazy kids have fun." Shiera chuckled.

Diana approached Bruce and greeted him with a tight hug. He didn't want to show too much affection but he couldn't resist. He sank into her arms and hugged her back just as tightly. She pulled away still with that smile on her face. Bruce didn't know why he felt so much comfort seeing her so happy. Maybe because her being happy made him feel happy.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I've been a little dizzy today, but there's no sign of any problems with my brain scans. I should be fine." He assured her.

"Well let's not draw this out any longer." She said holding out her hand. "You still owe me that dance." She said raising her eyebrow.

Bruce nervously chuckled as he took her hand and escorted her to the dance floor. A beautiful song played for them. Her breast were pressed against his chest. Their hearts beating against each other. His hand wrapped around her waist while his other held her hand.

Alfred was managing the staff Bruce hired for the night like a real Gordon Ramsey. He was stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Bruce dancing with Diana. Alfred was well aware Bruce was secretly crazy for her. John and Shiera were standing next to him also admiring the sight.

"I bet they're finally going to let it happen tonight." John said.

Alfred looked over at them. "Excuse me, may if I be so bold to ask. When you're on the watch tower, is it obvious that Master Bruce likes Miss Prince?"

"You have no idea." Shiera chuckled.

Alfred looked back at Bruce and smiled.

"Did you read my letter yet?" Bruce asked.

"Well I wanted to, but I decide to wait." Diana answered

"For what?" he asked.

Her eyes starred deeply into his. "I wanted the writer to read it to me." She said softly.

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"Not with all these people here." He protested.

"Then how about we go someplace more private?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

He wasn't sure that was a good idea. But she still had the comforting smile on her face. He couldn't resist taking her hand and leading her to his bedroom.

"And there they go." John said.

"It's about damn time." Shiera agreed.

"Right on Master Bruce." Alfred said to himself.

Bruce opened the door and let her in first. She looked around at his room and shook her head at it's size. Bruce closed the door behind him as his mind raised. "What are you doing? You can't do this!" His thoughts betrayed him. Half of his mind wanted to be with her desperately, while the other half said run for your life. The last time he was intimate with a woman was with Talia Al Ghul and that ended horribly. But Diana was so much different. She accepted Bruce for who he was.

Dian sat on the edge of his bed and took a second to appreciate how comfortable it was. She over at him and smiled as she patted the empty space next to her. "Come on, i don't bite...Hard." She said. Bruce's thoughts screamed at him as he walked over to him. "There's no going back! You're singing her up to get hurt! You can't be happy! It's your burden to only be miserable!" The screamed at him as he took a seat next to her.

He let a small space sit between them. She immediately scooted over closing the distance. "Does she even like me? What the hell, of course she does idiot! She's in your bed! Trying to get close to you! Asking you to read your stupid love letter to her! Of course she likes you dummy! But you can't let her! Batman nor Bruce Wayne is allowed to be happy!" His head screamed.

"So tell me now what you wanted to say. What did you want to tell me while you were on that ship alone?"

"I don't remember exactly what i wrote down."

She handed him his letter. "She kept it? Of course she kept it? Last chance! You read that letter and it's all over!" His thoughts pleaded.

He cleared his throat and began to read his letter to her:

* * *

 _To my princess._

 _Diana, if you are reading this, it means i am dead, or somehow possibly worse. If that is the case, i want my final thoughts to be with you. You have become the most important person in my life. I have never cared for someone the way i care about you. The only reason i have never told you this is because i live my life in fear of those close to me. My whole life has been one tragedy after another. As a child i saw my parents die. As a man i watched my second son die. And one of my friends is in a wheelchair because of me. These are the reasons i force myself not to fall for you. To not let you in too close. Diana, you are much stronger than i can ever hope to be, yet i still fear my enemies can hurt you to get to me as they have done to all my loved ones for all these years. But i want you to know i do care for you. Sense i first saw you i always saw you as the embodiment of perfection. You are beautiful and smart. You understand me so well. You are the most important person in my life. I hope that if i am dead, that you can find someone else. That you can find the happiness you deserve. I don't want you crying. Not over some stubborn brooding jackass like me._

 _Diana you are and always shall be my princess._

 _Yours truly...Bruce._

* * *

His letter brought her to tears. "He thought of me in what he thought were his final moments. He loves me! He has to...right?" She thought to herself.

A moment of silence rested between them. "I meant every single word of that." He confessed.

"Why most you force yourself to be miserable?" She asked still in tears.

"Because i don't remember a time where i wasn't." He answered.

She straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around him. "There is more to life then pain, Bruce." Her lips were within kissing distance of his.

"Like what." He asked softly.

"Like this." She said pressing her lips against his.

Sparks flew as they kissed. Bruce let go of his fear of the consequences and just let it happen. He kissed her back tenderly. They let out soft moans and groans as they kissed and undressed.

She laid down naked on the bed as he laid between her legs. Their lips never separated. He thrust himself inside her. She let out a gasp as he entered her. She wrapped her legs around Bruce's body. Bruce thrust himself into her again. The passion and the pleasure overtook their body's. All the years of hiding his true feeling for her had built up to this moment. He let out all of his desire to be with her. Diana loved every second of this moment that she didn't ever want to end.

She tightly gripped his shoulder as he continued to thrust. His thrust were now fast and powerful. "Oh, Bruce." She moaned loudly. She tried her best to keep it down so that the people down stairs couldn't hear her.

Bruce tightly gripped her hips and helped guide her up and down on top of him. "Diana." Bruce now moaned her name. She loved the sound her her name on his tongue. She rode up and down on his member. She bowed her head down and kissed him. Her hips continued to bob up and down. Bruce tightly gripped her ass as she rode him.

Bruce rolled over top of her and continued to thrust. They felt their climaxes coming. "Diana." He moaned again.

"Bruce." She moaned back. With one final thrust, they came together and shared an intense orgasm.

They cuddled and bed and kissed for what seemed like hours. But it was only minutes and they had to get dressed before people noticed they were both gone and started getting suspicious.

"It's not that i'm ashamed of what happened here. In fact quite the contrary, i enjoyed every second. It's just i don't think the other members should know about us." Bruce said.

"I agree. This should just be between us for a while, deal?" She asked.

"Deal." Bruce agreed.

"Deal." Wally said standing in the doorway.

"By the gods!" Diana shrieked

"Wally what the fuck!" Bruce yelled.

"I'm sorry Bats but the house is a giant maze. I can't find the bathroom." Wally cried.

"How much did you see?" Diana asked covering herself under the covers.

"Just the last couple seconds." He answered.

Bruce got out of the bed. Wally shielded his eyes trying not to look at Bruce's penis.

"Wally you will not breathe a word of this." Bruce growled.

"Can you please wait to put close on before you threaten me." He cried as Bruce pinned him against the wall.

"I'm serious. I will fuck you up if you tell anyone about this. I will take your balls and i will tear them out through your anus... Is that understood." He hissed.

Wally nodded. He was scared shit less.

"Why are you still here?" Bruce asked.

Wally bolted out of there as quick as his powers allowed him too.

Diana started getting dressed. "You know he's going to tell everyone the second he get's down there right?" She asked.

Bruce let out a sigh. "I know, i just thought it was worth a try."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The flash bolted downstairs. John, Shiera, and Clark were all talking when Wally jumped in and changed the subject. "Bats and Diana just boned." Wally spat out. They starred at him for a second.

"And..." John asked.

Wally was surprised that that's all John said. "What do you mean: and? Bats and Diana did it. Isn't that freakin crazy?" He asked.

"John and i saw them sneak off. We knew what they were doing." Shiera said.

"And i'm cursed with super hearing. I heard them both, i even heard the sound they ma... Ew, grose i'm trying hard to forget about it." Clark said in disgust.

"So i'm the only one here who's surprised?" Wally asked.

"Yeah." They nodded and answered.

"This was a long time coming Wally. Haven't you seen the way those two acted around each other?" John asked.

"Yeah, but i never thought Bat's would just actually do it... Shhh here they come. Don't tell him i said anything or he'll tear my nuts off." Wally said as he ran to the other side of the room.

Bruce and Diana both joined in with Clark, Shiera and John. They tried to have a normal conversation but Bruce read their faces like a book. They knew they just got done having sex.

"How long did Wally wait before he told you?" Bruce asked.

"He told us the second he got down here." John chuckled.

Bruce looked over at Wally and gave him a cold glare. Wally chuckled nervously. "Nice party Bats." He said as he bolted out of the mansion.

"Well i think it's good that you two just let it happen. Bruce stopped fighting it. Diana never seemed to be afraid." Shiera said.

"You two are good together." Clark added.

"Hey what should their relationship name be?" Shiera asked.

"Are you really going to have this conversation in front of us?" Bruce groaned. Diana chuckled and wrapped her arms around his.

"Either Batwonder or Wonderbat." John said.

"Or their real names; Briana or Duce." Shiera chuckled.

Bruce let out a sigh and shook his head, while Diana laughed.

"The Princess and the Knight." Clark said. "It's not a ship name but it's what they are."

"That's a good one." Shiera agreed.

"Are you done yet?" Bruce asked with a face as red as blood.

* * *

I wish i could say we could end this story on this cheerful note. But this story isn't a fairy tale. Darkseid was regaining his power. He was reassembling his army.

"The ignorant members of the league probably think they've won. They defeated brainiac and sent me back home. But they are wrong." Darkseid thought to himself.

"I will return soon. So party. Have fun. Enjoy yourselves because i will return and resume the war of your worthless species. I will win this war. It is only a matter of time."

* * *

Bruce said goodbye to the last of the guest leaving the manor. He closed the door behind them, turned around and saw his princess standing there with a smile on her face.

"My room on the watchtower caught on fire, it's gonna be a while before it's fixed. Is it okay if i stay here?" She asked.

He smiled and nodded as he walked up to her. "I'd be honored to give my beautiful princess a place to sleep." He said kissing her.

She tenderly kissed back. "You wanna do it again?" She asked.

"Hell yes." He replied picking her up and carrying her back to his bedroom. They made love again and made sure to lock the door this time. The sex was just as good the second time around.

Now Bruce and Diana could enjoy their moment in bed. Their bodies tightly pressed together as they closed their eyes and fell asleep. Diana always slept peacefully, where as Bruce rarely did. He almost always had nightmares. After a while he started getting used to it and didn't let them affect him. But this night he had a horrible one.

He was bound in shackles being beaten by all of his most hated enemies. They taunted him as they beat him senseless. When they stopped he looked around at the horrors that surrounded him. The city he devoted his life to protect burned. All 3 of his sons were hanging by their necks from a tree. Clark, J'onn, Wally, and John's severed heads were all placed on wooden stakes. He looked over to see Shiera and Diana serving Darkseid as his personal slaves.

"Look at what you did Bruce. Look at what's happened to us." Diana yelled. "

"This is all your fault!" Clark's severed head screamed.

"You said you'd protect us but you failed." Dick said still hanging from the rope.

Darkseid's laugh sent chills down Bruce's spine. "You like what i've done with your world?" He asked grabbing Diana. "You like what i've done with her?'

With a gasp Bruce woke up back in his bed, with Diana still in his arms. It had been a while sense he had a dream like that. In fact that just may have been the worst he's ever had. He gently removed himself from Diana trying not to disturb her. He sat on the edge of the bed thinking of what he saw. Diana woke up and looked over at Bruce.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. Bad dream." He answered.

"It must have been a horrible one to have you anxious."

"It was so vivid and clear. It was almost as if, i was seeing a memory. Or what is soon to be a memory."

"Bruce? What happened?" She asked.

"I can't do this now." He pleaded.

"Okay, we'll do this later. For now just come back to bed with me."

He nodded as he got back under the covers with her.

"It's okay Bruce. I'm here. We're both here. Everything is okay." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Bruce wasn't sure everything was okay. He knew the storm they just dealt with wasn't over. They were just in the eye of the storm. He knew trouble was on the way.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Diana woke up in Bruce's bed, but without Bruce. She looked around but didn't see him. He then walked in with a tray of food.

"Hey, i wanted to surprise you with some breakfast in bed." He said.

She flashed him a smirk. "So there is more to you than brooding?" She asked.

"You're about to see a whole new side of me." He said setting the tray down. She noticed his hands were burned.

"What happened to your hands?" She asked.

He looked down at his hands and then back at her. "Oh yeah right." He said as he looked through his dresser. He then put on a pair of black gloves.

"There we go deformity obscured. Sorry you had to see that."

"What happened?"

"I uh, burned my hands making you breakfast. I'm not a very good cook. But hopefully you don't mind a little dead skin with your food. Are you hungry? He asked.

She flashed him a disgusted look.

"I'm only kidding, Alfred made this. After i burned my hands of course." He said.

She chuckled as she walked over to him and kissed him. "So you can't do _everything._ "

"I can defeat dozens of criminals in a single night, i can go toe to toe with superman, but i can't work a simple oven stove." Bruce said.

"We can't all be winners, Master Bruce." Alfred said as he walked by.

* * *

Darkseid punished his second in command, and son Kalibak. "You insolent rodent. You just sat back as Brainiac took control of my army." He shrieked.

"But father, he beat you! What chance did i have?"

"Don't speak unless i say you can." He said once again striking his son. "You do have a point i will admit. But if we're are going to take over earth, i need to make sure you won't show me your weakness to act and defend me. I am your father after all. It is your place to give your life for mine, understood?"

"I understand... Father."

* * *

"So was Tony killed at the end?" Diana asked.

"No one knows. They just cut to black while he was in the middle of a sentence." Bruce answered.

"Sounds like a horrible way to end a popular show."

"Oh it was. Everyone was pissed.

"What about Breaking Bad, did they do the same thing?"

"No their's was good. They tied up all the loose ends and killed a bunch of Neo-nazi's. Oh and Hisenburg..."

"Uh, Master Bruce you might want to see this!" Alfred said urging Diana and Bruce to follow him to the living room to see the TV. Darkseid's face filled the screen. Alfred was going through the channels. "He's broadcasting on all networks."

"Brainiac invaded your planet and he failed, but no without weakening your defenses substantially. Your so called heroes known as the Justice League defeated him. But the also set me free. Your heroes have awakened something more. Something worse. You are, all of you, vermin. cowering in the dirt thinking... What, i wonder? That you might escape the coming fire. No, your world will burn until it's surface is but glass. Not even your heroes will live to enough to see the end result of my domination of your planet and your species."

"Cocky basterd. He just loves to run his mouth." Diana scoffed.

"We should get to the tower and talk to the others." Bruce suggested.

They met up at the tower with the founding members to discuss their options.

"I assume we all saw Darkseid's speech? And i assume we all know that we are almost defenselessness after Brainiac's invasion." Clark announced.

"It'll take months to fully repair this station and firing that canon in the condition it was in, was a fools gambit. We're lucky this station didn't blow up with that ship we shot down." J'onn informed.

"I think we have one option." Bruce stated.

"By all means inform us." Clark replied.

"I say we take the fight to Apokolips and eliminate the compromise." Bruce said. The other members shook their head while Clark let out a laugh. "I know it's hard to understand how it's our only way to win."

"No it's not hard to understand at all. You're out of your goddamn mind. Nobody else would go with you to Apokolips." Clark said.

Diana looked at Bruce. "I'd go with him."

"Diana no. You can't be serious." Clark scoffed.

Diana flashed him an angry glare. "Don't you dare tell me no. You have no right to tell me no. We're going to Apokolips."

The other members of the league agreed. "We stand no chance if we fight them on earth." John said.

Clark couldn't believe this. "You can't side with Bruce. Brainiac entered his mind. He could be corupted for all we know. Maybe Darkseid isn't the only thing we should be consernded about."

The other members shook their head at Clark and turned to Bruce. "What's the plan?" Diana asked.

"I have created a boomtube of my own. Just in case we ever needed to take the fight to them. Our fight is to Apokolips. Against the Parademons and the bastard Darkseid." Batman answered.

"I guess J'onn and I will hold out here. To make sure we're ready for when Darkseid comes." Clark said. He was positive Bruce was going to fail.

"Clark we're going to need your help. We need you on Apokolips." Shiera said.

"Earth is my home. It's all of your homes. It's all we've got. If you go with Bruce you're risking it all. Every last man woman and child. If we stand our ground. We just might have a chance."

Wally came up with a solution. "You and the rest of the league can stay here. The five of us will go. Shiera, John, Diana, Bats, and me." We'll go to Apokolips. We'le find Darkseid and make him surrender." Wally proposed.

"You really trust Batman's plan that much?" Clark asked.

Wally looked at Batman and then back at Clark. "Yes."

"Well then Bruce it seems i can't stop you. This is either the best decision you've ever made or the worst. Hell of it is Bruce, I doubt i'll live long enough to find out which." Clark said.

Bruce and Clark shook hands for what they both knew could be the last time.

"Godspeed Bruce."

"Take care Clark."

The strike team of Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Hawk Girl, and the Flash all went to work on a special Javelin and upgraded it with as much armor and weapons they could. They all boarded when Kara, AKA Supergirl came running towards them.

"You guys go room for one more?" She asked.

"Does Clark know your coming?" John asked back.

"Nope." She answered.

"Hop in." He replied.

Now the league had a 6 members to take on Darkseid. By those odds they were still out numbered roughly six-million to one. But for the Justice League, lead by Batman, it was an even fight.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bruce and the team were in the Javelin outside the tower. "Marking our destination. This could be dangerous. I haven't had a chance to test the boomtube." Bruce warned.

"Wait what?!" Wally shrieked

Diana placed her hand on Bruce's. "I trust you." she said.

Bruce looked at her and nodded. "Here we go." He said as he pulled a lever...Nothing happened.

"Was something supposed to happen?" John asked.

"Goddammit." Bruce grunted.

"Well, do we awkwardly go back to the tower?" Wally asked.

"Shut the fuck up, Wally." Bruce growled.

"Easy Bruce. It's okay you can fix this." Diana said trying to calm him down.

Just then a boomtube opened up and ship appeared in front of them. "What's that?" Shiera asked.

"It's a scout ship from Apokolips." Bruce informed. The ship turned back after it saw them.

"We're following it. Back to it's portal." Bruce said as he pursed the ship.

"Bruce without a confirmed destination we can end up Hera knows where." Diana warned.

"We are not losing that ship." He said as he turned on the afterburners and followed the ship into the portal just as it closed.

* * *

"Clark, i just herd from a fellow member; they said they saw Kara boarding that Javelin. She went with them to Apokolips." J'onn informed him.

"Kara, you are going to be the death of me." Clark said digging his face into his palm.

"They made a blind jump. It was a dangerous move. I hope they're okay." J'onn said.

"I hope so too." Clark said letting out a sigh.

* * *

The Javelin came out through the portal. They took a second to gather themselves. It wasn't a pleasant ride through that portal. Wally looked out the window.

"Is that Apokolips?" Wally asked.

"What do you think?" Kara replied.

They found a opening to land the Javelin. They wanted to do some recon before they did anything. They landed and walked out.

Flash took a look around. "It's not that bad." He joked to Kara. She gave him a weird look. "Well i'm not saying i'd like to build a summer home here, but the trees are actually quite lovely." Kara rolled her eyes at him.

After scouting the area they returned to rest. They all spread out and tried to find a place to themselves.

Wally sat next to John. "Hey who was that one girl i was talking to at your engagement party?" Wally asked.

"Vixen. My ex-girlfriend. And strangely Shiera's friend." John answered.

"Yeah, is she coming to your wedding?"

"She's a bridesmaid."

"Yeah, well is she coming?"

John starred at him for a second. "She's a bridesmaid so yeah."

"Did she say anything about me?"

"No."

Diana walked over to Bruce. "Can we speak in private?" She asked.

Bruce looked around making sure no one was around. He sat the furthest from any of them. "This is already a private place." He replied. She sat down next to him.

"That dream you had earlier this morning. You said it was almost like you were reliving a memory or what was soon to be a memory. What did you mean by that?"

"I don't know. It was like i had seen it before, yet nothing in my dream has ever happened to me."

"What happened in it?"

He shook his head. "I'm not talking about it."

"Was i in it?"

"Just drop it."

"Bruce, i think you're going to have to learn how relationships work. When one person has a problem, they talk to their lover about it, so they can solve it together."

Bruce was silent for a moment. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Fine." She conceded.

She just sat there with Bruce and held his hand. They enjoyed what could possibly be their last moment of peace together.

Flash unknowing had his com channel on. He opened up a candy bar rapper and started eating it loudly.

"Wally, your chewing is making me nauseous. Either turn your coms off or put it away." Kara groaned.

* * *

"Darkseid, we have intruders. The Justice League has arrived." One of his scouts informed.

"I know they have. I have foreseen it." Darkseid replied.

"So what shall we do?"

"We wait, and allow them to make their move."

* * *

Bruce boarded the Javelin while the other members proceeded on foot. They made their way to Darkseid's palace. Batman encountered some enemy ships as they moved in.

"Don't worry about me. I'll clear the sky's and distract them. You find Darkseid!" He demanded.

Diana couldn't just leave him. "Bruce, I can't..."

"Diana i got this!" He growled.

Bruce was a very good pilot and was taking care of these guys. But then the group encountered a large spider like tank. Diana's lasso couldn't effect it. The flash was barley quick enough to evade it's weapons. Harkgirl's mace couldn't effect it, Supergirl wasn't strong enough, and Green Laterns ring couldn't hurt it either. They retreated and planned another attack on the tank.

"What's the hold up?" Bruce asked after he took care of all the fighters.

"We have a large tank in the way. I think we can get around it." Diana answered.

Bruce got a look at it and shook his head. "No you can't. Not without help."

"I see a lot of smoke coming from the Javelin. You don't seem to have very good chance's taking that thing on." She said.

"I know what i have to do." He said softly.

"Bruce what are you talking about? You don't have the firepower." She insisted.

"I have the mass." Bruce replied.

"Oh no." She said as she realized his plan.

"Find Darkseid, defeat him and save Earth. You're on your own... Diana i love you." Bruce said as he headed straight for the tank.

"Hit'em hard." John said softly knowing their was no talking Bruce out of this.

"Bruce No!" She cried as he crashed.

A large explosion consumed both the tank and Batman's Javelin. Diana dropped to her knees. "Bruce." She cried.

They other members bowed their heads and were speechless as they lost their friend. Diana's face lit up with anger and hatred. "Darkseid's place is to the east. Let's go." She said coldly.

The rest of the hero's followed her. They still couldn't believe what Batman just did. They couldn't believe he was dead.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Diana was still in disbelief what Bruce had just done. She knew she would have to mourn him later, but it was hard to see him go out like that. To take his life so they could continue their mission. He thought their lives had more value than his. But she was growing close to him. She was beginning to fall in love with him. But then he just took his own life. "How could he do that to me?" She thought to herself briefly before trying her best to drop it and continue on mission. The fate of humanity was in the balance. And Bruce had given his life to tip the scale in their favor.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked walking beside Diana.

"I'm fine. We'll have to mourn him later. Our mission is too important." Diana insisted.

Kara could hear the strain in Diana's voice. It was taking every fiber of her being to not break down in tears for Bruce.

"He was a brave man and he did a brave thing for us." Kara said.

Diana stopped walking and let out a heavy sigh. "I loved him." She said softly. She was able to hold back the tears but she was filled with so many emotions. She just needed to stop for a quick second and get her mind straight.

Kara placed her hand on Diana's shoulder. "When we get to Darkseid, we'll make him pay."

"As Hera my witness, i will make him cry for forgiveness and beg for mercy." Diana said as she continued walking towards the palace.

* * *

The justice league is approaching. Shall i ready our force's?" One of his commanders asked.

"No. Leave them to me. I will defeat them all myself." Darkseid answered.

* * *

The hero's approached the palace.

"No guards. No bad guys." John noted.

"This isn't good." Shiera added.

"In the immortal words of Admiral Akbar; It's a trap." Wally quoted.

"Not now Wally." Kara said motioning her head in Diana's direction. It was her subtle way of saying "have some respect for her loss and don't make lame jokes". Wally caught it and nodded in agreement.

They entered the palace and saw Darkseid waiting for them. He looked at all of them and frowned.

"Did the powerless Bat stay home?" He asked.

"He's dead." Diana coldly answered.

"Hmm, shame. I was hoping to rip out his spine, myself." Darkseid said with a twisted grin.

"You won't get away this time Darkseid." John said.

"Just because there is 5 of you doesn't mean you have an advantage." Darkseid replied. "Maybe if the kryptonian was here i'd be slightly worried."

"Hey, your looking at one right here. You know damn well you remember me." Kara scowled.

"Oh, yes. I beat you rather quickly last time so i forgot." Darkseid said still keeping that shit-eating grin on his face.

"I've become much stronger sense then." She insisted.

"You couldn't have gotten much worse." He replied.

"Enough of this. I have a score to settle." Diana said as she charged in.

The other members followed. Darkseid fired his omega-beams at them. Green Lantern projected a shield to protect them. The beams were too strong and cut through his shield like paper. Diana held up her bracelets to block the beams. The shock wave of the beams colliding with her bracelets sent her flying backwards. Her back slammed against the wall hard. Supergirl and Hakwgirl flew it and attacked him.

Darkseid grabbed her mace as she swung it at him, while he grabbed Supergirls hand and kept her from hitting him. He then grabbed them both by the throat and lifted them off the ground.

"You girls are both very beautiful. You really shouldn't play so rough." He said.

"Pig." Shiera said while fighting for air.

"The flash came in and was able to put enough velocity into his punch to force Darkseid to drop the girls and take a step back. Supergirl then landed a punch of her own that also hurt him. Shiera rung his bell with a hit from her mace. Green Lantern projected Clamps from his ring as Diana came flying in as fast as she could. She put all of her force, all of her hatred, and all of her anger into her punch. She landed a perfect hit on Darkseid, knocking him out cold. Green Lantern removed the clamps and let him drop face first onto the floor.

"Wally restrain him." She said as she tossed her lasso to him. She rolled out her wrist. It was sore after landing that punch on Darkseid.

Wally even with his speed was unable to tied up Darkseid as he got up, picked Wally up off the ground and slammed him onto the ground. Shiera and Kara charged in, but were swatted away like flies. Darkseid fired his omega-beams again. Lantern again tried to project a shield but it wasn't strong enough. Diana was once again forced to use her bracelets to stop it. This time she planted her feet better and was able to stay put from the shock-wave. Lantern wasn't so lucky as he was forced against the wall and was slammed hard. His back hit a spike attached to the wall. It wasn't too bad, but he definitely needed medical attention soon.

Darkseid then stomped on both of Wally's knee and crushed them. "Try running up on me now." Darkseid taunted as Wally cried out in pain.

Shiera and Kara stood beside Diana. "What's the plan?" Kara asked.

"I'm thinking." Diana answered.

"God i wish Bruce was still here." Shiera said.

"Where's the lasso?" Kara asked again.

"Lying next to Wally." Diana answered.

"John's out cold and is bleeding. Wally can't move. It's just the three of us." Shiera informed.

Darkseid chuckled. "It seems that all i have left to deal with are the whores of the league."

"What the fuck did he just all us?" Kara asked astounded by what he said.

"Diana i really hope you have a plan for this asshole." Shiera said.

"You there with the dark hair." Darkseid singled out Diana. "I remember you on Brainiac's ship with the powerless Bat. I could tell you loved him. How does it feel that your weak and puny lover is dead?"

Diana starred coldly at Darkseid. "He wasn't just a man. He was the most dangerous man you've ever known."

"Doesn't change the fact that he died for nothing." Darkseid replied.

"Girls follow my lead. We are taking this down diabolical bastard." Diana said as she charged. The girls followed her and charged Darkseid as well.

* * *

Batman scrambled out of the wreckage of the explosion that engulfed him. He had no idea how he survived. He stumbled out and was in shock. He wasn't sure if he was truly alive. He saw he was still on Apokolips. He brushed off some of the debris and looked around.

"Darkseid... Diana." He thought to himself as he took off running toward the palace.

* * *

Kara carried Wally, While Shiera carried John out of the palace to escape.

"Take them to safety! I'll hold him off!" Diana shouted as she fought Darkseid. She was doing a good job holding her own, but it was only for a brief moment.

Darkseid was too powerful for her and her was able to grab he and continuously smash her through the walls until she was unconscious. Diana had lost the fight but she succeeded in allowing the other members escape. They took a boomtube they had stolen earlier and got back to the tower to give Wally and John medical attention, and too get help from the league.

Diana began to regain consciousness.

"How noble of you to stay behind and allow your friends to escape. Now, what shall i do with you?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Diana was bound in chains by Darkseid. She lay on her knees unable to move.

"You are now my slave, my pet. You will do my bidding. You will be my footstool. And at my command you'll lick the dog shit off of my boots." He said. That smug grin never left his face.

Diana bowed her head down. "Go to hell."

"Trust me, you amazon whore. This is your own personal hell."

A dark figure entered the room and called out to Darkseid. His voice was unforgettable. He recognized it instantly. And for the creature that considered himself a god, he began to feel a very human chill crawl up his spine.

"Darkseid!" he shouted as he walked into the room bearing golden armor over his Batsuit.

"So you survived." Darkseid said.

"Surprised?" Batman asked.

"No." Darkseid answered. "What have you been up to all this time i wonder?" Darkseid asked.

* * *

Batman made it to the palace. He entered the armory to see if he could find anything to help him in his fight. Batman saw an Apokolips soldier when he walked in. They locked eyes.

"Aren't you.."

"I'm Batman."

The soldier wasted no time in holding his hands above his head surrendering. Batman made him show him to the strongest armor they had. The soldier obeyed out of fear from stories he had heard of this man. He heard The Batman always defeats a city filled with scum and villainy every night. He flew a bomb fearlessly into one of Brainiac's ships and destroyed it. This soldier had no desire to fight this man. He showed him to the strongest armor they had.

Batman placed the armor over his. It wasn't going to do much against Darkseid, but it may just buy him the time he needed to do figure out something. He then saw all these egg-like devices spread throughout the room.

"Hellspores. My god. One hellspore can glass an entire planet. Darkseid has a collection of these things." Bruce thought to himself. He looked over at the soldier. "How many of these things do you have exactly?" He asked.

"500."

"How do i activate them?"

The soldier looked at him baffled. "Surely you don't expect me to give you information that can but my people's lives in danger."

"Well that's where your wrong. That's exactly what i expect from you." Bruce said pinning him up against the wall. "Darkseid is holding the woman i love more than life itself, hostage. Without her i have no purpose. Now you will tell me how to activate them so i can gain the leverage i need to save her. Or i will take your fucking head." Bruce threatened.

The soldier confessed instantly and Batman got to work.

* * *

"Your armory, the hellspores, they've been activated." Bruce warned.

"Impossible. The arming code is encrypted. There's no way..."

"I interrogated one of your soldiers. It wasn't hard. I reprogrammed them."

"Lies!" Darkseid shrieked.

"Do i look like i'm lying?" Bruce asked as he starred coldly at Darkseid. "One hellspore can wipe out an entire species. It can burn the surface of a planet to glass. Imagine what's going to happen when 500 go off on Apokolips all at once."

Darkseid's face filled with rage. "You wouldn't dare." He said as he swung his arm at Bruce. Bruce held up his armored arms to block, but Darkseid's power still threw him up against the wall. "What's stopping me from turning you to ash with my omega-beams?" Darkseid asked.

"The fact that you know only i can stop the hellspores from burning this place." Bruce answered.

Darkseid pulled him up by the neck and carried him over to a pit. In this pit there were large, hungry, disgusting, flesh-eating creatures. "I demand you to disarm them or i'll drop you to my hungry pets."

"Here's the deal. All i want is Diana. I want your word that you'll leave Earth alone and let us return home." Batman demanded.

"My arms is getting tired." Darkseid threatened.

"Swear you will let us return home and you will not show your face near our solar system ever again. Swear to me!"

"I don't have to swear to shit!"

"Then Apokolips falls."

Darkseid and Batman shared on last stare until finally Darkseid through Bruce over to Diana.

"Bruce. You came back for me." She whispered.

"I'm getting you out of here." He swore.

"I must say i'm impressed. The Kryptonian and the Amazon whore don't have the strength to destroy an entire planet for victory. But you, the powerless Bat, you will kill all of my people to save her. A most admirable quality. Take the girl. I will make no move against her, or your planet." Darkseid said as he turned his back to them.

Bruce freed Diana from her chains. She wrapped her arms around him tightly the second she was free. "I thought i lost you." She said with tears filling her eyes.

"Don't worry about me Princess. I still have many tricks you've yet to see." He said as he pressed her lips against hers.

Darkseid threw his boomtube at them. "Take it and leave before i puke." He demanded.

Bruce and Diana opened up a portal home and began to walk to it.

"Oh and Batman!" Darkseid called out. They both turned around. "I promised i'd leave the girl and your planet alone. I never said anything about you." He said firing his omega-beams at them. Diana tried to shield Bruce with her Bracelets but she was only able to stop one. The other passed by her and went straight through Bruce's chest. He cried out in pain as she cried out in horror.

"No not again!" She cried as she carried him though the portal.

Darkseid let out a chuckle. "Stupid man." He said with a grin on his face.

* * *

On the Watch Tower, the members of the league gathered around the portal ready to either warmly greet, or exterminate whoever was about to come through. Diana came bursing in with the severely injured Bruce in her arms.

"My God he's alive." Kara said holding her hand up to her mouth.

"Not for long it seems." Shiera said softly as she looked at his wound.

Diana held her dying lover in her arms. "Stay with me." She begged.

"I'm trying." He said gasping for every breath he took.

"Let's get him to the medical bay." Clark said as he approached them.

"No, you can't. If you move me anymore you'll cause more damage. Diana, lay me down flat. You need to perform the surgery. Right here, right now." Bruce groaned in pain as she gently set him down.

"I'll get the medical staff." Clark said.

"There's no time! You have to do it right now." Bruce said.

"But Bruce, we don't know how to save you." Diana cried.

"I'll walk you through it." Bruce assured her.

She shook her head. This was absolute insanity that Bruce was going to tell them how to perform surgery on him, while he was awake.

"Can we at least get you some morphine?" Clark asked.

"No you can't. It'll lower my heart-rate to much. Clark you hold me down. This isn't going to be pleasant for me. Diana and Shiera you have the steadiest hands here. I'll tell you what to do." Bruce ordered them.

Clark reluctantly held his friends arms down. Shiera and Diana did as Bruce instructed them on what to do while they did it.

"Do you feel the vein yet?" Bruce groaned in pure pain as Diana reached her hand through his wound.

"Yes, i think so." She gasped. She couldn't believe what she was doing right now.

"Now bring it back to my chest and clamp it down." Bruce gasped.

Diana pulled her hand back to his chest slowly. Bruce shouted out in pain. Clark held Bruce down preventing him from flailing his arms. Bruce was starting to close consciousness. He couldn't fight the pain and shock anymore. His body demanded him to shut down. Diana saw this.

"No Bruce you have to stay with us. You have to tell us what to do next." Diana pleaded.

Bruce had no control on what his body was now doing. "You have to-" He couldn't finish his sentence as he passed out.

"Now what do we do?" Diana said with tears in her eyes.

Shiera looked at her and at Bruce. "You still have the vein clamped?" She asked.

"Yes." Diana answered.

"I think i know what to do from here." Sheira said as she went to work.

* * *

Bruce opened his eyes. He was in a gurney in the medical bay of the watchtower. It wasn't the first time he was here. He looked over to see Diana sitting in a chair next to his bed. He must have been out for a while for her to have fallen asleep.

"Diana." He tried to call out. With the amount of blood loss and pain his voice was only a feint whisper. But it was enough for Diana to open her eyes. Her face was filled with joy as she looked into his ocean Blue eyes.

"Bruce." She cried. As She leaned in and kissed him. "I thought i lost you...again."

"I promise you. I'm not going anywhere." He said as he scooted over.

"You shouldn't be moving." She warned.

"Too late." He said motioning for her to join him. She rolled her eyes as she laid beside Bruce on the gurney.

They held each other closely. Both of them were thankful they were still together. They just wanted to stay lost in this moment for all the rest of time. They had been through hell in back. They were now together and they wanted to stay that way.

"Darkseid, you made him leave us alone. The battle, the fight for Earth, it's finished." Diana said placing a kiss on his cheek.

Bruce looked out the window. "Yeah, for now at least."

THE END!


End file.
